Shunya
by HiddenCamellia
Summary: A Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan and Avatar/Legend of Korra crossover, where elements of trade may just be a little too much for two lost souls, slowly gravitating towards each other. LevixMikasa
1. I am A Warrior

**AU/Crossover Fic. Credits/Disclaimers: Inspired by Tumblr user Soterianyx's SNK/ATLA/LOK crossover post. Only the story is mine, everything else belongs to their respective creators. Accompanying image from Google.**

**Title: Shunya (Void)**

_**The word "shunya" in Sanskrit means "void". It refers to a fifth element apart from the four: air, water, earth and fire._

**Chapter 1(Prologue): अहमस्मि योधः ****-**_ "Ahamsmi Yodha - I Am A Warrior"_

Prodigious as she was, Mikasa Ackerman took her training seriously. All her childhood, she had been discerned to be a Waterbender, for her calm demeanour and excellent precision foreshadowed the coming of a great Waterbender. It had come as a surprise to her and quite the immense shock to the Academy when she had surfaced as the most talented Firebender with a specialty in Lightningbending. There were a few Firebenders in the 104th Squad of the Academy, but very few had the affinity to Lightning and even fewer could manage it as nothing more than a fledgling of a bender. Mikasa always went above and beyond everyone's expectations.

And so had Eren Jäger in his Academy years. Always hard-headed and always stubborn, he had worried one too many people with the threat of becoming a Firebender, but Earthbending emerged within Eren as he matured, which served to almost calm the fearful ones. Almost. Eren managed to specialise in Lavabending, which immediately put him back on everyone's radar. The boy was not known for his level-headed-ness and Lavabending, a fairly new control of the elements, was still understudied and far too risky. Perhaps, it tempered the nerves of some to know that at least Mikasa was a Firebender and would probably to be adequate in harnessing Eren when he refused to listen to reason.

The top students of the 104th were the pride of their Masters for not only did they excel astoundingly but they proved to be good people. Even the proclaimed class clown, Connie Springer and the girl-with-the-quirky-brain, Sasha Braus were genuine people with beautiful hearts. What overshadowed these young children and their prodigal endeavours, their clownish behaviours and random mess-hall fights, was the reality of life.

Of course, no one was under any illusion. It was well circulated in the land of the living – the three nations, situated in concentric circles – Water, Earth, Fire – from outside in, that humanity was under constant threat from the Titans – large, violent, humanoids with the four basic bending abilities and seemingly minimal weaknesses, who cast infinite gloom over life. The segment of the military tasked to keep the Titans at bay, the Reconnaissance Corps, were always dwindling in numbers – but these young kids seemed to bring in some hope. The 104th was somewhat special.

The Masters – the elite of the Recon Corps had hardened over their years of service. They were hailed and hated alike for their merits, but these Masters were not ones to abandon responsibility. Not only was the current leading group prestigious for their capabilities, but it was also one that had a never-before-seen chemistry amongst them. Some believed that the other military divisions were actually jealous of the suicidal Recon Corps for that single reason alone.

As graduation of the latest Trainee Squad approached, the 104th was to be divided into a typical five-person cell for mission purposes. Missions were typically conducted to research the Titans, but sending out research teams alone was a terrible idea. Thus, every mission consisted of most of the feeble number of the Corps running out. The Commander of the Recon Corps, Erwin Smith had ensured the best possible strategies to maximize work and reduce casualties. Erwin's brains were feared far and wide – as far as the Crown sitting in the safety of the Fire Nation and as wide as circumference of humanity's sanctuary. Erwin was, unsurprisingly, a Waterbender. What was not known by many was the latent skill of Bloodbending that he possessed. His second-in-command, Mike Zacharius was privy to this. He was perhaps the most relaxed one out of the group and somehow, all his subordinates seemed to be naturally attuned to Mike. His capability of carrying secrets were nothing short of frightening. It was a marvel that Mike was an Earthbender specialising in Lavabending, much like the hot-headed Eren Jäger. Next came the Recon Corps genius, Hanji Zoë. Hanji could not be defined with simple words like quirky or brilliant or even crazy. The woman was on a level of her own and one of the only people to keep a happy demeanour amidst the death-game that they called life. Hanji's work much like her strangeness, preceeded her reputation. She was the person solely responsible for the development of the 3-Dimensional Manoeuvre Gear, in short, 3DMG, that was the life source of the Corps. Hanji was also an Earthbender, but excelled in Metalbending and Sandbending - capabilities that reached far beyond regular benders and required exercised control. Bubbly, chattering Hanji had scared even Erwin from sharing his secret with her. The last, but not the least, to make up the elites of the Corps was one Lance Corporal Levi – the only Firebender with Lightningbending abilities, until the emergence of Mikasa. What distinguished Levi was his unmatched skill of Blue Fire and his unmistakable lack-of-interest-in-anything bearing. Levi was physically easy to discern – short stature, rude comportment and a foul mouth. But even with such a reputation – he was the Corps most talented warrior.

Erwin's speech was bone-chilling. Like always, that man, had the ability to terrorize young recruits into backing out simply by stating what the Corps did for a living. Most claimed that it was not the job that actually scared the fresh graduates, but Erwin's manner of speaking. Most graduates retreated, leaving only about thirty standing strong wanting a part of this grim life. Laudable was the fact that the Top Ten, who could have chosen to run, never even flinched and stayed on.

Not that the "kids" were aware, but Mike, Hanji and Levi were standing not-too-far off and skimming the fields for new potential members. And he would never accept to himself, Levi seemed to have frozen on spot as his eyes fell on a certain morose-looking girl hailed to be another Lightningbender and the top graduate. And he was certainly not longing for the girl to walk into the death trap of a career but something in him tugged as he watched her and tried to drown out Hanji's jubilant chatter. Undoubtedly, this was a larger batch than was the norm. And it did not escape Levi's notice that she had chalked up as a soldier as well. It made him wistful and somehow, a little glad.

That speech had been intimidating, Mikasa would give Erwin that but she was not fazed. She believed that getting fazed was not an option. She had a duty. To protect Eren and she would see to it. When all had left except the new members of the Corps, she had turned around and walked along the perimeter of their little human circle looking for something. It was odd that she was searching since she had nothing or no one to search for. Just something in her being seemed a little stirred. Maybe Commander Smith was that intimidating.

At the break of dawn, the following day, all the fresh graduates were rounded up for their cell division. Excitement seemed to be a word too hopeful, but emotions were running high as the Recon Corps' leaders stepped out onto the platform where Erwin had given his speech the night before. The team assignments were to be announced this morning and Mikasa had a certain lump in her throat that would not go down. She knew what five-person cells were and she knew that the chances of ending up with Eren in one were slim at best. The names were read out followed by their leaders:

_Mikasa Ackerman, Connie Springer, Historia Reiss and Marco Bodt with Commander Erwin Smith._

This was a fairly probable situation. Chances of being in the same team as Eren and Armin were low, but Mikasa had not counted on being thrown in with the people she knew the least. At least, it was Erwin's squad, which meant that she could plead with the Commander if she had to.

_Armin Arlert, Jean Kirschtein, Annie Leonhardt and Reiner Braun with Squad Leader Hanji Zoë._

That did not bode well with many. Mikasa knew she would have to make a decision if she wanted to follow Eren and the tall, quiet boy..Bertholdt, was it? seemed a little saddened. The last of the recruits were thus announced:

_Eren Jäger, Sasha Braus, Ymir and Bertholdt Fubar with Squad Leader Mike Zacharius._

As soon as that sentence finished, murmurs broke out. The squads were oddly designed and the only person whose appointment made sense was Marco's, since having a healer with the Commander would be beneficial. Healers were rare after all. What was also curious was the fact that Corporal Levi had not been given any of the new recruits. Levi's Special Ops Squad was full and functioning, conceivably that was not to be disturbed at any rate.

Next came the dispersal to the meeting rooms and discussion of the first mission. They were less-than-a-day-old members and their first mission started in a few hours. Mikasa had less time than she had originally estimated for a reassignment. So, she did the only thing that came to her and made a swift follow after the Commander.

Twenty minutes later, she had been told, retold and ordered not to break rank and remain where she was assigned and being dejected was an emotion she was not to fond of. Erwin had been understanding, but apparently, the divisions had reason, for instance, Mike's nose would direct the safety of Eren, the Lavabending powerhouse – whatever that meant. It helped to know that Mike was also a Lavabender and Erwin hoped that maybe Eren could form an understanding with his Squad Leader. As discomfitting as it was to Mikasa, she knew that her hands were tied. She had been separated from her best friends and the thought of Eren making alliances with Mike unsettled her a little. Did Eren need anyone other than a top-ranking childhood friend? Obviously, the leaders were failing to see clearly. She would have chided herself for the jealousy, but Mikasa was trying hard not to let the loneliness of being separated from her friends, unravel her. So she held onto some jealousy and some rage about the situation.

She had spied Corporal Levi out the corner of her eye standing a little distance off, staring her down. She did not know what it was that he wanted from her but she had had enough of superior officers for the time being. She saluted Erwin and marched off with her fate sealed. It was at times like these that she remembered how broken of a person she was that she could not think outside of Eren and Armin, that her world was so small and she was somehow content in it, that she was looking forward to dying in one of the missions so that only the beauty of life remained and she could avoid witnessing more of the cruelty.

Mission commenced in an hour. She would have to be consolidated and prepared by then. Broken Mikasa would have to wait.

Levi stared at her as emotions flickered in her eyes. Unfortunately they were too quick for anyone to grasp, fortunately all of his life had taught him how to read split-second-long-messages. The girl with the blank face had a lot of life inside her, but it seemed like she was already tired of it. The thought was ludicrous, really. Here he was, a man of humble beginnings and struggling youth and much older than her, and this young girl looked like she was done with it all. Levi did not know why she mattered to him, but she drew him towards herself. Maybe that suppression of life inside her drew him. But he did not like this one bit and that made him dislike her. They were soldiers with no certainty of the next breath. If this girl was detached then it was better for her and her training as a warrior. And if, no, when - when she died not many would miss her.


	2. Protect Your Heart

**AU/Crossover Fic. Credits/Disclaimers: Inspired by Tumblr user Soterianyx's SNK/ATLA/LOK crossover post. Only the story is mine, everything else belongs to their respective creators. Accompanying image from Google.**

**Title: Shunya (Void)**

**The word "shunya" in Sanskrit means "void". It refers to a fifth element apart from the four: air, water, earth and fire.

**Chapter 2: ****तव हृदयं रक्ष ****\- **_"__Tav Hridayam Raksh – Protect Your Heart"_

_"Earth, Fire, Water and Air - these are the elements that make up the life and defences of this World where humankind lives in the disgrace of captivity."_

Politicians, military, so-called "friends", benders and non-benders alike...

He was a target. Mikasa knew that the minute the fog in everyone's head cleared, which considering the chaos, was fairly quick. But target or not, Eren was still hers to protect.

Erwin's clear unhelpfulness had left Mikasa slightly unsettled. While their jobs did not have the luxury of emotions, her humanity did. After hurriedly mourning her separation from Eren for the next few hours, Mikasa straightened up and headed to her cell.

The mission began with Erwin's boisterous command and suddenly, they were rushing past blurring trees and vast expanses of untrodden verdurous fields. The long anticipated wait for stepping outside the walls vanished just like that and the claws of the grim operation sank in like a vulture preying on the dead.

As per Erwin's instructions, she was in the front of the group following her commanding officer. The research unit, where Armin was, was in the middle somewhere. Mikasa passingly realised that she was glad for Armin's relative safety. The outer squads were generally the more experienced ones, which meant Mike's squad - Eren - was in one of the outer portions too. She was not one to believe in the falling emptiness in her stomach to be an omen of anything, but even inexperienced Mikasa was sure that she would be returning home in a state worse than this.

Mike's squad was in the rear of the formation – bringing up a strong outer circle for the defence of the inner research and supply carriers. They would also be amongst the first to send off a warning signal along with other surrounding Firebending teams which would serve to alert the entire expedition and the first strong line of defense in the middle of the formation - Special Operations Squad, also known as, Squad Levi.

The Special Ops were known for their brutality and rumour had it that their training often included ridiculous amounts of injuries from all kinds of bending exercises performed by them and _on them_. Levi himself had the track record that resembled one of a hardened criminal and who knew, maybe he was one during his younger years. His team was always made of hand-picked members and currently consisted of some elite soldiers - Petra Ral, hailed Earthbender from one of the wealthy inner districts. She was Levi's second-in-command and had been trained in Interrogation. Petra, after all, specialised in Metalbending. Levi's squad also consisted of two Waterbenders - Erd and Gunther, the latter of whom was a capable Healer. His services were something of a tale in his town. And finally, Auruo and his Airbending completed Levi's circle. For as much of a fool as Auruo was, he was also one of the softest people on the team.

The combination of strength, technique and raw power was as important as team chemistry. Facing titans was no child's play. Titans, a term defining huge humanoid creatures, who seemed to primarily eat humans as part of their life cycle were not only a threat due to their indiscriminate killing or fearsome sizes, but also because some of them could bend the elements to their will. As observations had permitted, so far, only the smaller sized titans seemed to be capable of bending and very rarely a large one would contribute some weak bending - typically Airbending - as they attacked humans many times smaller than them - these were called Aberrants, the ones who differed from set behaviour. One saving grace of titan-bending was the fact that they seemed to posses only the basic four bending abilities. For those who believed in a higher power, it was well worth their time to pray that those giant "monsters" did not learn more than what they already knew.

The mission was well on it's way when all hell had broken loose.

The initial random attacks were not much of a problem now. The two Aberrants closing in from the back-end were far more dangerous and unpredictable. Mike knew that he would need another of the top brass teams around him. Time was precious and deliberation could mean death, so he did the only thing a squad leader in a predicament like that was allowed to do. He ordered an attack. An attack on the blue-haired, abnormally large titan that had not revealed it's bending abilities, if any, yet.

The blue-haired one was fast. It had not even been a minute since his impromptu strategizing that it forced Squad Mike to halt and hurriedly grasp at any and every high risen land or tree in the vicinity with their 3DMGs for a barely coordinated attack.

The 3DMG's were a fine example of battle equipment. Sword blades on either side of the person, retractable strengthened ropes and a couple of back-up fuel containers made up the entire ensemble. The fuel was attached to the lower hip at the backside and the device to project the ropes rested atop, while the sword blades on the outer sides of each thigh. Metalbenders typically were allowed to forego the gear in favour of their flexibility with Metalbending and the basic capacities of Earthbending - at the same time, they were at a disadvantage since their swords could not replace blades if necessary. Very few Metalbenders were part of a core attack team.

Currently, the technicalities could not be analysed. Erwin had done his part wile assigning teams, now it was their turn to put to test what they had practiced at the Academy.

Mike and Eren were to be the ones to Earthbend the footing of the titan loose and Sasha was to Waterbend to immobilise the titan, while Ymir and Bertholdt attacked the neck with their swords. Airbenders had good grace in air and for a strategy that had been born mere minutes ago, Mike thought that this would have to work. They did not know what the enemy could do and thus a swift attack was absolutely necessary. The team set to work and were in the process of attacking the Blue Titan - which seemed to be lacking in terms of bending but not brutality, when the one thing that they had not considered popped into clear view - the second Aberrant charging onto them. Their attack faltered and Bertholdt took a square hit to his entire body from the Blue Titan. The second titan was not much in structure, but seemed to be moving quickly. Only a matter of time, since, it was very clear on a closer inspection that it was Airbending it's way to the Corps. Mike was not about to jeopardize the inner squads' trust in him for a formidable defence, but he needed help. And he needed it now.

He yelled once more for a last-ditch coordinated attack on their original target, but this was the maiden mission for most of these recruits and they were quickly losing their composure. The two Aberrants were too close now for a retreat in any direction or for another attack without an outer line of defence. Mike was not sure how long he could hold them off, or for that matter, remain alive.

He had only started making vague plans, when their saviours arrived. Squad Levi jumped into the fray with a well coordinated strike at the neck of the Airbending Titan. They missed. But, two teams were better than one and there was renewed hope. Levi and Mike had worked together in the past in literal life-and-death situations, so a strategy was not that difficult. The problem was implementation.

If Squad Levi tackled the Airbending Titan, then Squad Mike could have another shot at the Blue Titan. And perhaps, they would be able to subdue the two without any further casualties. The teams dealing with the horde of smaller titans around them were already faltering.

Apparently, Levi had similar ideas. He was rounding up on the Airbending Titan, 3DMG shooting lines into the nearest trees and his second-in-command, Petra was Metalbending her way towards the Titans neck. Auruo had the most difficult job of facing the Titan of same bending abilities and being the only Airbender on the team, he was going to need Erd and Gunther's Waterbending support. Maybe they could force the Titan's eyes shut, or try to overwhelm it without hurting Levi and Petra. Squad Levi was flying through the air and in position in a matter of seconds after arriving on scene, when a sudden shock from Mike's Squad disoriented them and threw the attack off.

The Blue Titan _did_ have bending abilities. And the manifestation of that sent the mission crashing south very quickly. The Blue Titan was an Earthbender. Perfect. Just perfect. Earthbending abilities in a titan tended to be very troublesome. Since, the majority of a five-person cell needed to be bending while the other two attacked, it generally tended to be crucial for the three benders to be on solid footing. Earthbending titans destroyed that instantly.

The Blue one tipped everyone off-balance and the Airbending Titan descended upon Squad Levi, leaving Levi and Petra to more or less fly by each other in their 3DMG and metal-chains, respectively. Auruo managed to fly out of the way, but Erd and Gunther took a direct hit caught in the middle of their Waterbending and a charging titan. Gunther's hurried escape was unfortunately, implemented incorrectly and he ended up backing into the Blue Titan, who did not take the assault lightly. Trapped between the two, all he could attempt was his most powerful Waterbending techniques - but with only limited water from his reserves and some from the atmosphere, it was going to be difficult.

The end was not prolonged. Painful, yes, but quick - and something told Levi that Gunther knew that before the Airbending Titan picked him up and pulled him apart - limb from limb. Levi did not stop to send a final heartfelt prayer to Gunther, nor did he spend time after losing his trusted squad member, all he did was charge in with the remaining ones, in the middle of the two titans, in the hopes that one sacrifice and possibly more to come, would give Mike the required opening. But that, of course, was not to be. The smaller titans had begun to get attracted to the scuffle with the two elite squads and now, not only were they dealing with two Aberrants, but also a flurry of nuisances. This mission was not going to succeed in any amount.

To Levi and Mike's surprise, their relief came in the form of the entire Recon Corps changing formation and turning around for a retreat, which in turn, served to assist the two squads in their battle. But what followed was even beyond even Erwin's thoughtful scheming.

Recon Corps or not, Mike and his team were still fighting when things turned eerily silent.

Eren stopped moving and even, in all that chaos, Levi could see the calm inside him. Something was happeninng with that boy and it did not seem like he himself was very aware of it. Vapours had started forming around him and all that cut through the vague fog of steam was a blood-curdling roar that stunned everyone and everything for a split second. Even the aberrants quit their movements. It had been a while since anything had surprised Levi and the scene unfolding in front of him had his eyes widening in surprise, horror and interest. With that roar, Eren spread out his arms and legs, throwing his head back he outgrew his fifteen-year old body. In a matter of seconds, what stood in front of them was a giant, about twelve metre tall titan. Screaming in anguish, it attacked the Blue Titan and the Airbending Titan. And in another one of those split second moments, everything was in a frenzy - Titan Eren attacked the two Aberrants, the smaller titans resumed their tearing through the Corps, Squad Levi charged in along with Squad Mike to assist Eren and Squad Erwin rallied some of the other groups to form a perimeter to contain the chaos. Hanji and her group of infant soldiers were the only ones less involved and watching "Eren" like a hawk.

What seemed like ages passed and all that lay in the aftermath was rubble - land and humans torn apart equally, caught between all forms of bending and ruthless murder. Everyone was still fearing the death count and loss of comrades, while Hanji was blazing through the mess to an Eren who was rapidly losing consciousness. By the time Hanji reached him, the boy was a mere fifteen-year old lying unconscious on the ground with nothing but a pained face and bleeding from places where he had been attacked. What this meant to their future was uncertain, but for now, he had saved them. Saved all of them - at the cost of his everything.

Mikasa stepped out of her trance and proceeded to the Court House. If he was going to be a visible target, then she would be his equally visible protector. Much worse would have to befall them before she would let anything touch Eren. She would not see him subjected to unfairness and if that led to her demise, well then, so be it.

**A/N: This chapter is all about what is happening, I hope to get to the feelings associated in the next one. Happy New Year, everyone! And thank you for your support :)**


	3. The Path of Most Resistance (1)

**A/N: I am so slow! But! I survived the last two months and wrote this. Here is Part 1 of Chapter 3 and more is soon to follow. Thank you for your patience and indulgence :D**

**AU/Crossover Fic. Credits/Disclaimers: Inspired by Tumblr user Soterianyx's SNK/ATLA/LOK crossover post. Only the story is mine, everything else belongs to their respective creators. Accompanying image from Google.**

**Title: Shunya (Void)**

**The word "shunya" in Sanskrit means "void". It refers to a fifth element apart from the four: air, water, earth and fire.

**Chapter 3: प्रतिकारतमः मार्गः** -_ "Pratikàratama Màrg – The Path of Most Resistance"_

_"__Earth, Fire, Water and Air - these are the elements that make up the life and defences of this World where humankind lives in the despairs of humanity."_

Things whispered behind cupped hands and shifty eyes have an innate ability to hurt. The tales may not necessarily be negative, but the connotations always were. Mikasa was not new to the treatment of the less fortunate, having been a victim of such circumstances once. She should have been able to handle Eren's situation, she mused while constantly finding herself flailing. Flailing in the confusion, anger and the raging storm of her budding emotions. All she knew was that she was angry at the way their "friends" were treating him and she wanted to help Eren, but everything else was throwing her off balance too. The latest thing to tumble her off was very much more than a thing, Mikasa internally argued as she stood face-to-face with Lance Corporal Levi.

"I asked a question, Cadet Ackerman." The short, strern man had been forced to speak unnecessarily, reminding the young woman of the pending answer to her superior officer. As far as Levi had been able to gauge Mikasa Ackerman, airheaded was not the description that came to mind. He surmised that she could be excused at the moment, given that her brother was to face trial in about two hours. But that did not excuse her lack of deference for her superior officer. She had walked into him and mumbled an apology and kept walking. That had irked the Corporal's temper and he had stopped her at which she had immediately stepped out of her trance and saluted him - solid and perfect, Levi had noted with some awe. And then immediately scratched that part. He also had a feeling nibbling at the back of his mind that was telling him to just let her go since she was so obviously not in the right mindset. But this almost non-existent whisper of an emotion caught hold of him anytime he saw her and he was not capable of just "letting it go". So, he had stopped her and in his most authoritative voice asked, "Is that the respect you ought to show your superior officer?"

Now, he watched the woman's eyes grey further into darkness as she once again, turned into the hardened soldier - top of her class - besting everyone in everything, prepping to answer his question.

"My apologies, Corporal. I will be more careful in the future." Salute intact and body rigid, Mikasa answered what had been asked of her. She admitted her lack of concentration, or perhaps, intense concentration on one specific subject - Eren, and how it was affecting her which in turn was causing quite the irritation. She did not want to talk to anybody under the circumstances, much less a superior. Their "friends" had already abandoned them. Mikasa needed to get to the courthouse, she needed to see Eren and assure him that everything would be alright. They would make it out. They would be alright. Like they had been for so long - all insecurities aside. She stood awaiting her dismissal that came a tad too late.

He heard her apology and the slight lack of sincerity showed. He should have let her go. But Levi was not known for his softness. He should be letting her go, but Mikasa Ackerman was not known for her lack of presence. He contemplated her. Sure, she was worried. Sure, she was strong and trying to be the rock for that Arlert kid and Eren himself, but she was somehow...something else. He had known her for all of two days in which they had talked all of twice. Making judgments on character was probably a bit premature, but she drew him into her gravitational field. Which both irked and intrigued Levi.

He dismissed her when he noticed a mild question forming in her eyes. She left with a slight nod.

—

The trial had started with the typical defence vs. prosecution. Erwin, always so elegant with his words, had made a civilised statement for Eren's custody while the Military Police was still threatening to burn him alive with their top Firebenders. The boy in question was strapped to an earthen pole, held in all directions - suspended in chains, more like it - by Metalbenders. Erwin was standing stone-faced, definitely scrutinizing any and every opening, Ackerman looked to be swinging between murder and an immense lack of emotion and Levi was getting irritated as each moment passed. Smarting Commander Smith was not an easy task and yet the Military Police would not shut up with their indecisiveness. There was only one way to resolve this.

He briefly looked up at Erwin, and his minute glance of approval determined Levi's next course of action. He jumped over the railing and strode up to Eren and cut his rambling, that would for sure have landed him on a dissection table, with a well timed kick to his left jaw. Eren staggered and reeled back. Something flew out of his mouth and he belatedly realised that it was a tooth of his. That worried him, sort of, but more importantly threw off his train of thought. Then he looked up at his attacker - wide eyed and confused. And Levi started.

With each kick, he knew he was earning the wrath of Cadet Ackerman, the fear of the jury, hopefully Erwin's approval and perhaps Eren's hatred. So, he continued. "It is my personal opinion," he announced to Eren, "that pain is the best method for teaching discipline."

Eren grunted but did not react.

"It is convenient to kick you since you are already kneeling." With that cruel remark, Levi continued further. The Metalbenders holding onto Eren's chains trembled at the force. Levi drew back and did what most feared, unleashed his assaults in the form of his famous Lightningbending. His manacles served to shock the Metalbenders as the lightning coursed through Eren's body. His captors jerked and let go of the chains, while Eren convulsed and bled from the act. And everything fell silent.

The boy in chains breathed harshly, raggedly and Mikasa's temper sparked beyond her normal emotional range. Armin was already having a hard time holding Mikasa down, but the deafening silence slackened his grip on her arm and suspended the entire room for a few seconds. At least Mikasa stopped shaking in fury. Levi's beating of Eren had finally stopped when he had smartly countered the Military's Police's grand idea of "studying" Eren with a "what if he turns into a Titan when you are busy bending your way into his guts?" Perhaps, that was what had calmed Mikasa down.

Erwin had chosen this moment to play his final card and turned to Commander-in-Chief Zackley and presented the final piece, "We believe Eren would be well under control in the unit of Corporal Levi. Our chance to defeat the Titans with Eren on our side is an option worth exploring and as demonstrated, the Recon Corps are completely capable of harnessing Eren's power and subduing him, if need be. I would also take this opoortunity to reiterate that Squad Leader Hanji Zoë is an accomplished scientist and an asset to humanity, who will assist in working with Eren Jäger."

That had been the end of the trial. Zackley had made a favourable decision. And Eren was theirs.

As the courtroom dismissed, Levi turned to look at Mikasa one last time before he trailed Eren back into his prison. She was nowhere to be found. It bothered him that her reaction was the first to have crossed his mind when he had started on Eren, but he assigned that to their brief encounter mere hours ago. That woman needed to learn the realities of life. That's all there was to it.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise for this notice, but I am facing a block with this story due to some personal reasons - it may be a long while before I update this. I am trying to work on shorter things in the meantime. For all of you who are following this story, my humble apologies - I hope you will continue to support me and enjoy my other contributions to the fandom in the meantime.

Truly,

H.C.


End file.
